


Of youtube videos and magazine covers

by chanbaekcity



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Youtube!Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaekcity/pseuds/chanbaekcity
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, a youtuberPark Chanyeol, a modelByun Baekhyun showed his and Chanyeol's love story through vlogs and Q and As





	Of youtube videos and magazine covers

**Author's Note:**

> ALREADY FIXED :)) This is also posted in my aff acc into two chapters (the one shot then the bonus chap) but I combined it to one :)) There are lots of errors, I'm sorry! I'll edit it in the future :)) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Btw, I'm @chanbaekcity in twitter! In case you guys wanna talk, my dm is open :))!

The first time they met, it was in a photoshoot.

Baekhyun being a youtuber he is, immediately grabbed his camera as soon as he opened his eyes. He turned his camera on, waved and greeted a 'good morning'. Byun Baekhyun, a korean-american youtuber with the channel name 'BBHYUN' and 'BBHYUNDAILY'. He grew up in LA but now lives alone in Seoul. He does makeup and fashion videos in his main channel and vlogs for the second one. He does youtube videos for fun and his puppy eyes and eyesmile is to die for.

Going to Seoul alone without friends was difficult for him. Sure, he has everything, the looks, the talent even the money but adjusting is very hard for him to do. He isn't familiar with the people and his surroundings. He only knows basic korean that is why communicating is also kind of hard for him but as time goes by he started getting fluent. He wanted to give up at first he even regretted going to Seoul and was so ready to go back to LA but the friends he knew made him stay.

He hated offices and paper works, he despises them. He never tried applying for a job. He doesn't need one actually with the amount of money his family has but he can't just be in his house forever doing nothing. A friend of him, Luhan, a Chinese youtuber, who also lives in Seoul, introduced youtube to him, he told Baekhyun all the information he knows and the pros and cons. He is kind of unsure at first because it eats a lot of your time but he does nothing in his life so he convinced his self to actually do it and it won't do any hurt for him because he has been with cameras since young.

Talking to the camera alone with no one around felt weird at first but it got better as time goes by and Luhan is always there to guide him. Well, everything started in youtube, no, everything got bigger since he started doing youtube. Some may already know him as the not-so-friendly-always-grumpy-Baekhyun but they never know 'Bbhyun', the other side of Byun Baekhyun.

{BBHYUNDAILY}  
Vlog 61 - Photoshoot with Park Chanyeol-ssi?!

"Good morning, pups! It's me again, Hyun back for our sixty-first vlog!" He said together with his eye smile. That's how he always start his day, a camera on his face. Since he started youtube everything he does is '...for the vlog' His camera has been his companion since day one of youtube. When he gets bored, happy, sad or whatever, he talks to his camera. Once, his camera turns on, everything gets recorded.

"So I have a black statement shirt, bomber jacket and just my ripped jeans on. Since I'll change later anyway." He explained after coming out of his closet and now standing in front of his huge body length mirror.

"And I haven't say where I'll be going right?" He puts his tongue out. "You guys should guess! I wouldn't tell you!" He chuckles after. "Kidding! I'll tell you later!" He went out of his house with his bag and car key. He opened his garage and get in in one of his cars. He sets his camera up inside his car and starts the engine.

"I'll be heading to this waterpark to do a photoshoot with Park Chanyeol-ssi. You guys know him, right? He's like the best model in this world. He's so handsome you guys have no idea." He said like a teenage girl fangirling over her idol.

He entered the waterpark and greeted the staffs. Someone approached him and led him in a room.He smiled at his make up artist and greeted him. He's in the middle of applying make up when the door opened and a Park Chanyeol entered. He stood up hastily.

"Oh...A-annyeonghaseyo, P-park C-chanyeol-ssi." He said nervously. Chanyeol greeted him back with a small smile. 'Damn he has a cold aura' He thought. As soon as he finished his makeup he thanked the make up artist and sat down on a couch.

A moment after, someone sat beside him. He felt a poke on his shoulder. He turned his head to the right and saw Park Chanyeol right next to him.

"Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol reached out his right hand for a handshake.

"Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun said with a smile and accepted the handshake.

"Nice too finally meet you, Hyun-ssi." Chanyeol said and Baekhyun just replied with a shocked face. Before he even got the chance to give a proper reply, a staff called Chanyeol.

He turned his camera on to record the whole photoshoot. In order for him to get many clips as possible. Their photoshoot happened outdoors and since it is summer they went for the casual summer look and changed for a swim wear. The director asked them to just be comfortable and to play around. It was awkward at first but then it as time passed by everything went smoothly. He even got the chance to be friends with Park Chanyeol with the small amount of time they've been together. They got the chance to know each other better. Also, here's the thing, they actually exchanged numbers on their first day of meeting.

In the middle of a break, Baekhyun gets his camera and started vlogging.

"So, I decided to tour you guys in this huge ass waterpark." He stated. He started off with the entrance and described each places. While vlogging, Chanyeol appeared out of no where.

"Baek-ssi, Can I be in your vlog?" The giant model asked. Baekhyun was shocked for a moment but recovered after some seconds.

"Oh! Of course!" Baek agreed. "Introduce yourself, Chanyeol-ssi" He continued.

"Annyeonghaseyo, everyone! I'm Park Chanyeol! I'm...a model?" He laughed afterwards and the youtuber did the same.

"Could you tour us around, Chanyeol-ssi?" Baekhyun asked while looking at Chanyeol with a smile.

As soon as Chanyeol agreed, he held his camera higher to show Park and himself better. At some point while touring around, Baekhyun just faced his camera to Chanyeol and let him do the talking. He gave up holding the camera high just to get themselves in frame and his arms really hurt.

After showing the whole waterpark, the staffs called them finish off the shoot. After drying theirselves and changing to their original outifts, the staffs asked them to personally pick the photo they wanted for the magazine cover. The both of them discussed for some minutes and finally chose one.

They fixed their stuffs and 'goodbyes' and 'you worked hard' were said to the staffs. He picked his camera up and started recording again.

"So guys, The shoot is finally done and I'm going home now." He said to his camera.

"Baek-ssi! You worked hard! It was so much fun playing with you today!" A loud voice filled the silence in the room. He felt someone stand beside him. He looked at the said man, "Yeah, I enjoyed too. It was nice to know you." He said and smiled but before the giant could open his mouth, his manager called him.

"Sorry I can't spend more time with you. I need to head out first...still have some schedules to do." The model explained. Baekhyun just gave a nod and a thumbs up.

Baekhyun went home and edited, the video should be up today. As soon as he finished editing, he uploads it in youtube. He opened his social media accounts to notify his subscribers for the new video upload. He also checked the comments section.

COMMENTS • 20,764

Kimkim_12  
Park Chanyeol-ssi is really handsome. Jjang!  
165

> Bbhyundaily replied  
I know, babe. I know ㅋㅋ  
302 likes

Bbjoonjoon  
You look good together (≧◡≦)  
184 likes  
> Bbhyundaily replied  
Really? Thanks, boo.   
273 likes

Exosaranghaja_1288  
Please tell me they're a couple ㅠㅠ  
288 likes  
> Bbhyundaily replied  
We are ㅋㅋ kidding  
567 likes

Bbhyuun_saranghae  
Hyunee oppa is really pretty (´∀｀)♡  
333 likes  
> Bbhyundaily replied  
Aw, thankyou bb. You're pretty too   
267 likes

Luluhaen  
Damn boi, Park Chanyeol in the house  
301 likes  
> Bbhyundaily replied  
My boi looks really good   
567 likes

Taopanda  
Nice one, hyung ㅎㅎ  
203 likes  
> Bbhyundaily replied  
ㅋㅋ he's really good looking and nice   
374 likes

Dyonut K  
You look like a maid next to Park Chanyeol ^^  
183 likes  
> Bbhyundaily replied  
You look like a trash next to Kim Jongin ^^ Ily soo (づ￣ ³￣)づ  
297 likes

After their first photoshoot, more came and they are now close. They are really close as if they've been bestfriends since birth. They hangout and text each other often. Aside from his schedules with Chanyeol he also got some interviews and guestings. He was asked about youtube, vlogging, how he started a channel, and his life.

\---

{BBHYUNDAILY}  
Vlog 64 - Sad puppy does my hotel room tour ^^

On the way to his bedroom, he saw a black envelope with holo details. He got curious and opened it. A big 'Worldwide Awards 2017' was the first thing he saw.  
'We invite you, Mr. Byun Baekhyun, to come and join us at the Worldwide Awards 2017. This one week long event is happening in New York City on May 6, 2017. You are given almost three days to prepare for the said event. Hope to see you there, Mr. Bbhyun !' is written in the first page. He flipped it and went to the second page.

On the next page, all names of the nominees in every country are listed. Baekhyun took a look in the South Korea list to check who exactly is he going with. Listed are the names of Do Kyungsoo, Lu Han and Huang Zitao in the youtuber section together with his name. He also checked the model section and he saw the names Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun and Wu Yifan.

As soon as he read the whole invitation, he checked his wall clock and it is already 2:34 in the afternoon. Today is the second day of the given three days so he fished out his phone and texted Chanyeol.

He turned on his camera and started vlogging, "Good afternoon, pups! So I received an invitation from Worldwide Awards 2017 and I'm nominated! We were given three days to prepare but here's the thing, the invitation was mailed to me yesterday so today is the second day and I don't know where can I get a nice tux. I'm actually texting Chanyeol right now to ask for some help." He said

Babypup ^^  
Park heeeelp! Where can I get a customized tuxedo? ㅠㅠ  
Sent 2:35 pm

Baekhyung 'ㅅ'  
I'm getting my tux in Suho hyung's boutique rn ^^  
Sent 2:36 pm

"I'm now heading to Suho hyung's boutique, I need to get a tux!" He said hurriedly.

He head out as fast as he can and went to Suho's boutique. Kim Junmyeon is a friend of him and is one of Korea's best designers. He stepped inside the boutique and marched towards his office. He entered without knocking and raised his camera up but before he could even utter a word, he received a big hug from a certain giant.

"Hyung! I miss you." Chanyeol said with fake cries. Baekhyun laughed at him and hugged him back but pushed him after.

"Aw, I miss you too, you idiot. By the way, say hi!" He pointed his camera at the model's face, the model did as told.

"Wait, I need my tux--" The midget said but he was cut short because his tux is shoved into his chest.

"Shut up, Baek." Suho rolled his eyes. Baekhyun took a good look at his tuxedo and saw the embroidered roses. He tried it out to check if it fits him well and he is kind of shock because it does but then he remembered Suho has his body measurements. Baekhyun hugged and thanked him. He felt relief as he finally have something to wear in the award cermony but he remembered that the event is happening to New York so he needs to go out and shop.

"So guys, this is Suho hyung. The best designer I've ever met." He showed Suho but he just rolled his eyes and said hi. Baekhyun laughed.

"Channie, wanna go shopping with me?" Baekhyun asked Chanyeol.

"Yeah, sure." Chanyeol smiled sweetly.

They arrived in the mall and again, Baekhyun started vlogging. They went in an exclusive mall to avoid fans mobbing at Chanyeol. Subscribers saying hi in the middle of the mall is fine with Baekhyun. He loves meeting his subscribers but he has to consider Chanyeol who is somehow an artist now. Park Chanyeol is now everywhere in Seoul and damn right, he's famous af.

They walked inside with Chanyeol's arm around his shoulder. Chanyeol just loves teasing Baekhyun and his height. They enter a shop and looked for clothes. Baekhyun tried the clothes out and Chanyeol either agrees or disagrees. Baekhyun did the same too because they're each other's 'personal stylist.' They did the same thing all over and over again until they were satisfied with everything they bought.

It is already late at night and they both decided to buy dinner and eat in Baekhyun's house. They went on separate cars just like a while ago.

They entered Baekhyun's house and ate in the dining room.

"Chan, go ask your manager to bring your luggage and things here." Chanyeol nodded. While Chanyeol is waiting for his manager, Baekhyun started fixing his things. He put his new clothes and everything he needs in. Chanyeol is beside him reminding him the things he forgot to put inside his luggage.

As soon as he got his luggage, he put his new clothes in and they both prepare to sleep.

"Baek hyung, wake up!" Chanyeol shouted but he got no response.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN, WAKE UUUUP!" He shouted louder this time, Baekhyun sat so quickly, he almost bumped his head into Chanyeol's chin

"IT WOULD BE SO MUCH NICE NOT TO HEAR A SHOUT FIRST THING IN THE MORNING! " A raging Baekhyun yelled. Chanyeol got taken aback, the midget has never shouted at him like that.

"I'm sorry, hyung." Chanyeol apologizied with a frown and pout. Baekhyun gave him a you-better-be look and rose to take a shower.

Baekhyun isn't a morning person.

All their belongings are inside the van and they're both ready to go. Baekhyun hasn't got the chance to travel around especially overseas with people he's close with so it's a first and it's with Chanyeol. His life back in LA is boring for sure, he got friends but he rarely hangout with them. He just go to school, go back home, eat and sleep, that's usually his routine. But now in Seoul, he could be adventurous as much as he wanted to be and travel around the world.

Meeting Chanyeol is probably the best thing in the world. Chanyeol isn't just a friend, he is his bestfriend, dang he is Baekhyun's personal stylist and he could even be his mom with his nagging.

Baekhyun has always love how long those legs are, how creepy yet bright his smiles are, how the model's fiery red hair always sticks out in a large crowd because of how extra it is, how those eyes shines whenever happiness comes around, how fierce those eyes could get whenever the cameras starts rolling, how his eyes twitch because of excitement, how rough his hands are, how cute his large ears are and how cute and annoying he is. Baekhyun loves Chanyeol from head to toe. He couldn't see any imperfection in Chanyeol, that's how whipped he is. It would be such a wrong thing to say that he hasn't imagined Chanyeol being his lover. Chanyeol is the best thing a person could ask for.

Chanyeol chews his lips, he is still worried because he made his favorite hyung angry this morning. It is the first time he saw Baekhyun looked so annoyed and the worst is, it is because of him. He steals glances time to time to check Baekhyun but the youtuber just keeps a straight face on. He couldn't do anything, he already apologized and he can't talk to him, fearing that Baekhyun will snap again. All he can do is look at the window and watch the buildings pass by.

A voice snapped him out of his trance, it was Baekhyun asking him to get out of the van. Chanyeol stepped out of the van clumsily, tripping over his limbs. He is blank the whole walk to the airport. As they stepped in the airport, he saw Baekhyun vlogging. He heard Baekhyun's usual greeting.

His fellow nominees greeted him and Baekhyun, he returned a smile and a 'hi'. They talked for a while, getting to know each other. Once they entered the airplane, he sat down next to Baekhyun, looking like a kicked puppy and the cool Park Chanyeol, gone.

He got surprised when he felt a poke in his cheek, looking to the left he saw his hyung pouting.

"So, why are you ignoring me, Mr. Giant?" Baekhyun frowns

"What? No, hyung. I'm not." Chanyeol said softly, it felt like a whisper, while shaking his head.

"Then why are you not talking to me?" The youtuber asks with a pout, still.

"I just don't want you angry at me." He whispers but thankfully, Baekhyun heard it loud and clear.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry..." Baek said sadly, he never wanted his giant worried and sad because of him. Baekhyun threads his fingers through Chanyeol's red hair. The model just sighs, leans to his touch and apologizes as well.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry for shouting at you." Baekhyun apologized again with a frown. Chanyeol just smiled and leaned his head on the later's shoulder. Baekhyun caressed his hair, hugged him and muttered a 'sorry'.

Baekhyun turned his camera on and started vlogging again.

"Hey, pups! We're now in the airplane with all of the nominees, from South Korea ofcourse. I'm sitting next to Chanyeol and Luhan's at the back with Sehun the baby" Sehun grunted and Baekhyun bursted laughing.

"So, I kinda shouted at this puppy a while ago." Baekhyun chuckled, the said puppy just pouts.

"You're mean...I was just trying to wake you up." Chanyeol muttered, Baekhyun cooed and caressed his cheeks.

"I already said I'm sorry, baby." Baekhyun frowns, the giant just smiled and leaned towards the crook of Baekhyun's neck.

Baekhyun looked to his left to record some aerial clips. He took a picture of his and Chanyeol's feet and posted it in Instagram.

They went out of the airplane with Chanyeol's arm on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around the giant's waist. They were just being lovey dovey while the others are awkward with each other.

They all walked out of the airport, his luggage held by Chanyeol, led by some staff. They entered a big bus, got theirselves comfortable and started chattering. They arrived in a five star hotel, where all of them are staying. The arrangement for the rooms is the same with the seating arrangement in the airplane.

"We're now inside our hotel room and I'm still with my puppy." Baekhyun sat beside Chanyeol, who is sitting on their shared bed.

"Bb, say hi!" Baekhyun added

"Hyung, I've been saying hi since yesterday." Chanyeol chuckles, Baekhyun did the same.

"So, what's our schedule for today?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol checked his wristwatch and said, "It's 6:26pm, we'll have a dinner later together with the nominees, all of them, at 9:00pm, we still have 2 hours and almost 30 minutes to fix our things, rest and prepare." Baekhyun nodded.

Chanyeol asked for his camera and started doing a hotel room tour. Baekhyun just chuckles at how cute his puppy looks. He fixes his things while Chanyeol vlogs.

"And lastly, here's our bbhyun busy fixing his things." Chanyeol said while recording, Baekhyun gave him a sweet smile. Still recording, Chanyeol stood behind Baekhyun and put his chin on top of the smaller's head. Baekhyun turned around and hugged him. The taller gave Baekhyun a kiss on the forehead. It blacked off and moved to the next clip.

"Hyung! Can you do my makeup for me?" Chanyeol shouted from the living room, while Baekhyun is in the vanity room, saying some random stuffs in the camera.

"Yeah, sure! Come get in the vanity room!" Baekhyun shouted back. Before putting on his and Chanyeol's makeup, the youtuber decided to film it for his main channel.

>>  
{BBHYUN}  
GRWM in New York + #AskPCY with Chanyeol

"Hey pups! It's Hyun back for another video and and today I'm joined by Park Chanyeol-ssi! We're in New York for the Worldwide Awards 2017! Just go check 'BBHYUNDAILY' for the vlogs, link in the description box below ~" Baekhyun said to start the video.

"Hyung, are you done? Can I greet them now?" The model asked, the older chuckled and nodded.

"Sup, bbs! Park Chanyeol here!" Chanyeol greeted with a smile.

"Let's get started! By the way, this pup asked me to do his makeup. But look! He don't need any of those! His skin is flawless, there's no face demons to cover." Baekhyun continued.

"Come on, hyung! Just dab a bit of bb cream and conceal my undereyes!" Chanyeol whined, Baekhyun chuckled and do as told.

"So I'll start off with a primer, apply some bb cream, conceal his undereyes and set it by a setting spray." Baekhyun tapped Chanyeol cheeks and smiled sweetly.

"Go change your clothes, Yeol." The older commanded.

In the middle of applying his smokey eyes, Chanyeol entered the room again, wearing his oufit for tonight's dinner.

"Damn Park, you looking good there." The youtuber reacted, the model just chuckled.

"Why are you here?" Baekhyun asked.

"I'll talk to them while you apply your makeup." Chanyeol answered, Baekhyun nodded and continued to apply his eyeshadow.

"Hello again, pups. I was having a #AskPCY in twitter and y'all mentioned hyung a lot of times so I decided to answer it here!"

"How old r you? How about Hyun-ssi? #AskPCY"

"I'm 22 and Baekkie hyung is 25!" He answered "He's old right?" He whispered to the camera and chuckled.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun said. "I love you, hyuuung~" Chanyeol said sweetly, the older one just rolled his eyes.

"What's ur first impression with each other? Btw, Ilysm omg #AskPCY"

"I love you too!...First impression? He's really pretty, kind and polite." Chanyeol answered.

"He looked ethereal, so unreal. I'm like 'is he even a human?' and you all guys know that I'm the biggest fan of this idiot" Baekhyun said while applying his eyeliner.

"I never knew that you're a fan of me, hyung." Chanyeol teased.

"That's why I never told you cause I know I'll get teased by you." Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Chanyeol laughed and pull the older's shoulder towards him and gave him a hug.

"How tall are you? #AskPCY"

"I'm 185 cm and Baekkie hyung is 174cm, he's really short, he's a midget."

"Ya! Park Chanyoda! Nobody asked how tall I am!" Chanyeol ignored him and continued answering the questions.

"Are you in a relationship with Hyunee? Please say yeees ily both ㅠㅠ #AskPCY"

"Hyung are we in a relationship?" Chanyeol asked his hyung.

"I don't know but that person asked you to say yes." Baekhyun said.

"Yes" Chanyeol said this time.

"Are u good in Eng? #AskPCY"

"I guess? I learned it for my job since I go to different countries for runways and modellings and there was this one time where I live in the States for 6 months, for my job as well...How about you hyung?"

"I was born in LA and lived there for 20 years so maybe I'm fluent." Baekhyun said while smiling.

"Hyung are you done?" Chanyeol asked while looking at him through the mirror, the youtuber nodded.

"And here's the final look! I just did some smokey eyes, a nude lip and pop some highlighter. Bish we all need that glow!" Baekhyun said with sass while snapping his fingers. The youtuber commanded the model to say bye as he is going to end the video and Chanyeol did as told.

"Thankyou pups for watching today's video! If you are interested, you could follow me on my social media accounts, all links in the description box below! I would really appreciate it you guys give this video a big thumbs up! And if you haven't already, please go and click that subscribe botton and the notification bell to get notified whenever I upload a video. This has been your boy, Hyunee and may your eyebrows be always on fleek. Slay!" Baekhyun ended the video.

Comments • 26,784

HyunxYeol  
Chanyeol said he loves Hyun OMG OMG AND DID THEY ADMIT THAT THEY'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITHOUT REALLY ADMITING IT?!  
573 likes  
> Bbhyun replied  
Maybe...no...yes...no...idk ㅋㅋ  
588 likes

AshleyP  
I wanna hear them speak in English  
377 likes  
> Bbhyun replied  
In my vlogs you can, bb!   
280 likes

Taopanda  
Hmm so Park Chanyeol ~  
473 likes  
> Bbhyun replied  
Yep, why? How 'bout u and mah boi Kriseu? ㅋㅋ  
412 likes

Dyonut K  
Poor Chanyeol :((  
321 likes  
> Bbhyun replied  
Poor Jongin :((  
324 likes

Luluhaen  
Oh~ Back at it again with PCY   
567 likes  
> Bbhyun replied  
Well...I love me some Park Chanyeol, sooo...ㅋㅋ 

700 likes

>>  
(Back to the vlog)

Once they finished filming for the main channel, Baekhyun got up of his chair and changed his clothes. Chanyeol started filming Baekhyun for his ootd.

"Baekhyun hyung is wearing a white hoodie underneath his leather jacket together with his ripped jeans and his pair of yeezy." Chanyeol stated while pointing the camera at Baekhyun's clothes. Baekhyun asked for his camera and did the same to the model.

"So, Chanyeollie here is wearing a nice statement black shirt underneath his flannel with his black jeans and his Gucci sneakers, cause he's rich." Baekhyun explained.

"No, hyung. I'm not!" Chanyeol whined, and the youtuber cooed.

"I styled him, by the way, cause he got not sense of fashion." Baekhyun jokingly said that made Chanyeol frown.

"I'm just kidding, love~" Baekhyun tried to reconcile. Chanyeol huffed and ignored him.

"Okay, he's upset with me again. He's such a baby." Baekhyun chuckled.

"Aigoo~ He won't talk to me again." He added. He hugged him and said, "I'm sorry, Chanyeollie~" together with his puppy eyes. Chanyeol just hmmed and hugged him back. It blacked out and moved to the next clip.

"We both are heading out of our room now to go to the dining place which is also located inside the hotel." Baekhyun explained while Chanyeol keeps on nodding beside him.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun left their room and went straight to the elevator. In the middle of walking, Luhan, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Kai, Kris and Tao appeared out of nowhere and started walking together with them. They greeted the nominees they came across with.

They entered the dining place and it was full of people from all around the world. They all ate first before they get to know other nominees. Communication wasn't hard for them because they all know how to speak in English.

They parted ways in the elevators and bid their goodbyes before going to their respective hotel rooms.

All washed up and ready for bed, Chanyeol opened his hyung's camera to end his vlog because the youtuber is too tired that's why he fell asleep after showering.

"Hey, guys! It's me Chanyeol...again. I'll end this vlog for our hyunee because he's now asleep. So, goodbye pups! Thanks for watching! Follow him in all of his social media accounts all links will be down in the description box below! Please like and suscribe! May your eyebrows always be on fleek! Slay!" Chanyeol said, laughing.

Comments • 27,183

Chanbaek_love  
So many endearments I CANT HUHUHU JUST GET MARRIED   
478 likes  
> Bbhyun replied  
We will soon, pup. Lol jk   
583 lies

ParkxxByun  
Baby, love,bb  WHAT MORE?!?!  
467 likes  
> Bbhyun  
Babe? ㅋㅋ  
523 likes

BtoC  
I heard that Chanyeol will again walk in a runway after this event, r u attending?  
299 likes  
> Bbhyun replied  
Oh, yeah! Chanyeol already said so. Am I invited? If I am then yes ofc!   
372 likes

Luluhaen  
Aigoo, look at Chanyeol ending the vlog for you sht.  
378 likes  
> Bbhyun replied  
Go ask Sehunnie to do it for you too ㅋㅋ  
292 likes

Taopanda  
Omo...Park Chanyeol...really...  
271 likes  
> Bbhyun replied  
Ur weird Tao ㅋㅋ  
219 likes

Dyonut K  
Ur such a sht, y did u asked him to end ur vlog even if he's tired and sleepy as you.  
316 likes  
> Bbhyun replied  
Kyungsoooo u r so mean :(( AND I DIDN'T ASKED HIM TO DO IT HE DID IT BY HIMSELF.  
271 likes

\--  
For the second and third day, it was a free day so they got the chance to explore NY and shop as well. For the fourth day, the organizers and staffs arranged some activities for them and toured them around NY. For the last day, it was the awards night. Baekhyun and friends got the chance to take home some awards.  
\--  
{bbhyundaily}  
Vlog 71 - Surprising my pup

It was lunch time when Baekhyun started vlogging. Still in his pjs, groggy with his messy hair and barely opened eyes, he greeted the camera.

"Hey pups! It's me again, Hyun back for our seventy-first vlog!" He greeted while yawning.

"I only have one thing to do today and it's later tonight. As all of you guys know, Chanyeol will have his walk in the runway today. Junmyeon hyung designed all of the clothes that they're going to model. He asked me to come and watch him but I told him that I have something important to do, because I'm mean." He said and laughed.

"He's upset with me, as always, and he won't answer my messages and calls. It's not that I won't attend! You guys may now know because of the title of the video but...we'll be surprising our Chanyeollie!!" He added while smiling widely.

He opened up his phone, tried to call Chanyeol and he put it on loudspeaker, while vlogging. He was surprised because Chanyeol did answer.

"Hello?" Baekhyun said.

"Chanyeollieee~"

"Yeollieyeollie~"

"Stop with the aegyos, hyung. I'm still upset." Chanyeol said irritatedly.

"Love, you know that I really have to go, it's an important meeting." Baekhyun explained.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, hyung. I won't talk to you ever again." Chanyeol said and hung up.

Baekhyun suddenly got nervous for his plans. He faced the camera and asked if he should continue it because Chanyeol seems mad and reaaaaally upset.

He got out of his bed and prepared his outfit. He went down for lunch and ate. He took a bath and wore his clothes. Wearing a black hoodie, black jeans and a pair of sneakers, Baekhyun, rushed out of his house and entered his car.

In the middle of driving, he's phone rang. He checked the name of the person calling.

Kris hyung calling...

"Yes, hyung?" He asked right away.

"Hello to you too, Baek." Kris sarcastically said, Baekhyun just laughed.

"Where are you? The show is starting in 4 hours and we still need to get your hair and makeup done." Kris asked.

"I'm driving, hyung. I'm almost there, don't worry." Baekhyun answered, they bid their goodbyes and hung up.

He opened his camera, went out of his car and walked towards the entrance of the backstage. He was welcomed by Jongin, who has his hair done. They chitchat while walking towards the models' room. Baekhyun asked Jongin about Chanyeol.

They entered the room, he roamed his eyes around the room and saw Chanyeol sitting in the corner, back facing him. Before going straight to the model, he greeted first the staffs, Kris, Sehun and the other models.

He sat beside Chanyeol and said, "Hey, baby" Chanyeol looked to his left and saw his most favorite person in the world. The model frowned and crossed his arms. Baekhyun gave him a hug.

"Aren't you gonna even return the hug?" Baekhyun asked while looking up at Chanyeol. Chanyeol did return the hug, he can't resist Baekhyun ever.

"I love you, bb" Baekhyun said

"I love you too, babe" Chanyeol replied and gave Baekhyun a peck on his nose. Baekhyun smiled sweetly.

Baekhyun sat properly and they talked for a while. In the middle of talking, Baekhyun told Chanyeol that he needs to go and sit outside since the show will be starting soon. Chanyeol asked the youtuber to stay but the older resisted. In the end, Chanyeol agreed.

It was a lie, he didn't go and sat outside. He went to another room to get his hair and makeup done. As soon as he's done, he wore the outfit that Suho designed for Baekhyun.

As the show started, models started walking and when it's Chanyeol's turn, he roamed his eyes around but he didn't see Baekhyun. He didn't mind it at first but the second time he went out of the backstage he started to get worried. He wanted to finish the show quickly to see Baekhyun.

For the last walk, he is joined by Sehun but the said model isn't there. Before he could start walking, someone grabbed his hand and they walked together holding hands. He looked at the said person and saw Baekhyun with his dark maekup and sleek hair. He smiled slightly and they both walked professionally.

They were supposed to pose in the end of the stage, but he was shocked when Baekhyun pulled him to give him a kiss. People cheered and before he could even return the kiss, the older pulled away. They walked back to the backstage and the video ended.

Comments 59,614

ParkxxByun_CB  
THAT'S IT?! OMG I NEED AN EXPLANATION!! THEY LOOKED SO GOOD TOGETHER I CAN'T   
456 likes

Chanbaek_ftw  
I KNEW IT!! THEY'RE REALLY IN A RELATIONSHIP! BUT WHY?!   
513 likes

Bbsofia  
THE KISS SAYS IT ALL  
624 likes

Hyunee_04  
THEY SAID ILY TO EACH OTHER!!!!! GO RELEASE AN OFFICIAL STATEMENT!!!  
582 likes

Antiizme  
Lol fanservice  
21,321 dislikes

Baekyeol_6104  
THEY WANT ME DEAD, YALL!!!  
672 likes

Bakeyeolk  
I'M SPEECHLESS  
467 likes

Luluhaen  
Damn Byun, fans are going wild.   
729 likes

Taopanda  
I ship   
761 likes

Dyonut K  
Eventho ur a sht, I ship this too  
826 likes

\--

After Bbhyundaily's last vlog, news about them two started coming out. Chanyeol's company didn't release any statement so their relationship is still undefined. In the past 3 months after Baekhyun's last vlog, no youtube videos were uploaded and no magazine covers with Chanyeol in the cover were released. Their fans are going crazy with the lack of updates. They have no idea, where the two are and what they're doing.

On 6/14/** a video suddenly was uploaded in the youtuber's main channel with the title 'Q and A with the boyfriend' Park Chanyeol and him in the thumbnail.

Also a limited edition magazine with 614 on a black plain background as the cover, was released. The said magazine had only 614 copies released.

Fans had gone crazier with the sudden updates from the two. But the limited edition magazine caused an uproar in the fandom.

After the Q and A video in the main channel, Baekhyun dropped vlogs in his second channel. The vlogs are about the things they had done in their hiatus.

They finally admitted their relationship.

 

{BBHYUN}  
Q and A with the boyfriend

Videos of them doing things as a couple were showed for the intro of the video. The video then moved to the next clip to show the youtuber and his boyfriend sitting next to each other on a bed and it looks like the older's bedroom. Baekhyun, who has changed his hair color to pastel pink, is smiling widely while Chanyeol, who also changed his color into orange-y brown, is looking at Baekhyun's phone, scrolling . It's been a while, for their three-month-hiatus many things have happened. They've travel Asia for the last two months. They also prepared the limited edition magazine while traveling and focused on it more for the left one month, shooting for the cover and pictures to be put inside. The both of them shared personal informations they've never said before and their journey as friends to lovers. They put a lot of thought to every single word and pictures.

Baekhyun nudged the model's side, to stop him from using his phone because the camera started rolling. Chanyeol looked up and with a confused gaze, the youtuber just pointed the camera and the taller released an 'ah' and nodded.

"Good day, bbs! It's me your pup, Hyunee, and I'm back with my friend, Park Chanyeol to do a Q and A video, as you have read in the title!" He greeted and explained, he looked at the younger and saw him laughing.

"Well, I'm just kidding, this kid is actually now my boyfriend." He sighed.

"Yah, hyung! What's the sigh for?" Chanyeol said with his lips pursed, Baekhyun didn't spare him a glance and continued talking.

"I asked you guys on twitter to tweet me questions and we'll answer it in a video. We're doing this because you guys are all curious! So...let's get this started shall we?" He asked and the video moved to the next clip. This time Baekhyun's phone is on the rightful owner's hands.

"First question is 'When did you started dating?' from @hyuneeandyeollie" The older said, he looked at Chanyeol and asked him to answer the question.

"The first time puphyung and I met was in a photoshoot right? We exchanged numbers and we texted each other a lot. We had more shoot and became really close. We started dating after our last shoot " The model tried to explain and Baekhyun is just nodding beside him.

"Who confessed first?"

"Hyung!" Chanyeol said and bursted laughing.

"What the fuck, Park Chanyeol?!" The youtuber shouted, the curse word bleeped out.

"But it really is you, babe!" The younger tried to argue, but his hyung is glaring at him. Baekhyun was about to attack him when he finally admitted it, "Chill, baby! Chill! Okay, it was me!" He said, surrendering.

"It was me, but you see, we were already clingy to each other, we already know within ourselves that we like, love each other. I just have to confess to step up the game because my baby is a coward." He continued while petting Baekhyun's fluffy pink hair.

"I'M NOT A COWARD, PARK CHANYEO--!!!" Before the youtuber could continue, his boyfriend ran away to avoid getting hit.

"I'M SERIOUSLY GONNA HIT YOU SO HARD IN THE FACE YOU--!!!" His voice was cut short. The video blacked out, statics were heard and it continued on to the next clip. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are panting while sitting. They calmed theirselves down and continued the video.

"When's the wedding?"

"Y'all you guys need to chill! We've been together for only three months! How can you guys ask us that kind of question? But oh well, it's tomorrow." He winked and laughed loudly.

"Do you get jelous? Like if somebody tries to flirt or even have a skinship with Hyunee and vice versa?"

"Who won't be jelous though?" Chanyeol asked "Hyunee hyung is really pretty, 614% prettier than girls from head to toe." He said while scanning Baekhyun's whole body. "But he gets more jelous" He laughed

"Yes, I do." Baekhyun admitted. "It's because he's more exposed to people and large crowds unlike me. He gets the chance to work with lots of beautiful guys and girls and they'll be swooning over him." He explained, the taller cooed and pulled Baekhyun's shoulder towards him to kiss the top of his head. Baekhyun looked up and gave him some puppy eyes.

"I love you, babe." Chanyeol said.

"I love you too." He replied. The video blacked out and moved to the next clip, both of them are now back to their original position.

"Name the people, you are not jelous with."

"My friends, Kris hyung, Sehunnie and Jongin. It's because they're all in a relationship." Chanyeol stated while nodding seriously.

"Wait, babe, it's supposed to be a secret. Luhan, Tao and Kyungsoo will kill me." Baekhyun asked while chuckling.

"Oops...Really? Nevermind they should've revealed it anyway." They both laugh loudly.

"Where have you been, guys? I miss uuu"

"We enjoyed our two months around Asia while preparing our limited edition mag." Baekhyun stated while smiling widely.

"How much does Baekhyun's beauty affect Chanyeol?" Baekhyun looked at his elf boyfriend expectantly.

"Doesn't affect me, at all." Chanyeol said, short and simple. Baekhyun is silent while giving a glare.

"Kidding" Chanyeol laughed, he surely loves teasing the smaller. "My baby's beauty can't be compared to anyone, not even to Aphrodite. Hyung can sit all day and I'll just stare at him. Hyung's beauty alone can make everyone's day. Everytime I see Baekkie hyung, I just can't help but be speechless. His beauty can do wonders to my body." He stated and laughed loudly afterwards, the older winked and did the same.

"Could you tell us more about your past relationship and how it's different from now?"

"I've been with 3 guys only, and it is totally different. My past relationships were fine but I feel like it lacks something, like some sort of spark." Baekhyun answered.

"I had 5 boyfriends and 1 girlfrie--" Chanyeol was interrupted. "You're such a playboy." Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "No babe I'm not, it's just that I met more people than you and I'm just a person, I fall in love easily." Baekhyun mimicked him and rolled his eyes, again.

"As I was saying, I had 5 boyfriends and 1 girlfriend. Just like hyung's experiences, it felt so-so but now that I'm with Hyunee hyung, it feels like the puzzle is now complete." The younger said, Baekhyun fake-puked because it is too cringeworthy.

"Heard that you guys are married already, are you on your three-month-honeymoon?"

"Just like what I said a while ago, we are just in a relationship and tomorrow is the weeding. So, it's not a honeymoon, more like a vacation and because it is included in our bucketlist." Baekhyun smiled and raised his eyebrows up and down.

"Do u guys fight? Who apologize first and what do u guys do to make it up?"

"It isn't really a fight, more like petty arguments, but if we have serious disagreements, whoever did wrong apologizes. And to make it up we just cuddle~" Chanyeol stated.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO WHEN YOU HUGGED AND THE SCREEN WENT BLACK???!?!?!?!"

"Oh, she got no chill with the capslock." Chanyeol said and they both giggled.

"We hugged, that's all. We're an innocent couple." Baekhyn winked and smiled while the taller raised his eyebrows up and down.

"What time do you usually go outside and date?"

"Midnight, around 1-3 am. We usually eat, play bowling and have roadtrips." Chanyeol answered, while playing with Baekhyun's fingers.

"There was this one time wherein fans saw u both riding a scooter, where exactly are you guys heading to?"

"Oh! That time, we just went to Chanyeol's company and head back to his apartment." Baekhyun said while smiling.

"What's your next schedule together?"

"We'll be guesting in Kim Jongdae-ssi's show and we'll have another shoot and runway." Chanyeol stated.

"What is the cheesiest thing Chanyeol had done?"

"This kid is so cheesy, it makes me cringe. Cheesiest? Probably when I was craving so many food and he bought every food I texted him. It was past 3 that time, he just came home from a shoot and is tired. I wasn't asking him to buy those, I was just craving them but he really bought everything I wanted." Baekhyun answered.

"Open or closed doors?"

"Closed?" Chanyeol answered with hesitation.

"So when's the break up?" Baekhyun read it and it's from Kyungsoo.

"I love you, Soo, but fuck you." Baekhyun said and laughed afterwards and this time the curse word wasn't bleeped out.

"When's ur first kiss together?"

"Our first kiss was in New York, it was our last day when Chanyeollie asked me to be his boyfriend, that's also the day I said yes." Baekhyun answered.

"Kiss please?"

"Wait, what? This is a no no! Guys, this isn't even a ques--" Baekhyun's rambling was cut short when he felt soft lips pressed against his. Chanyeol moved back before the older can respond, he once again moved closer, he poked his tongue out and licked Baekhyun's lips playfully. The screen turned black and the video ended.

Comments • 61,040

Hyuneebb04  
LOOK AT THESE TWO! REVEALING SECRETS THAT SHOULD BE KEPT  BUT Y'ALL THEY'RE BOTH GORGEOUS LIKE HOW WHY?!?!  
361 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
It wasn't my fault! It was hyung's! ㅋㅋ -pcy  
416 Likes

Kim_jaejae  
Hyunee is so soooo pretty. Chanyeol-ssi is a lucky guy!  
312 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
I ain't really lucky...lol kidding ㅋㅋ I am! -pcy  
427 Likes

Chanbaekbaby  
PARK FUCKING CHANYEOL LICKED BAEKHYUN'S LIPS WTF I CAN'T  
692 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
Uhm...-pcy  
792 Likes

YeollieHyunee  
CAN U PLEASE RELEASE THE VIDEOS OF YOU BOTH THAT WEREN'T INCLUDED IN THE VLOGS ESPECIALLY THE ONE IN NY!!! ㅠㅠ I LOVE YOU BOTH ㅠㅠ  
621 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
Yes, sure! I'll ask hyung to upload it! Ilyt :)) -pcy  
523 Likes

ParkByun  
CHANYEOL OPPA IS RIGHT! HYUNEE OPPA CAN'T BE COMPARED TO APHRODITE!!  
582 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
Aphrodite will be shy if she stand next to my baby -pcy

Antiizme  
Wow, the more it lasts, the more it gets fake :))  
61,040 Dislikes

Chanbaekchanbaek  
I KNEW IT!! THE LOVING STARES IN ALL OF YOUR VLOG TOGETHER ESPECIALLY THE NY VLOGS!! THOSE STARES WEREN'T MEANT TO BE USE FOR FRIENDS!!!  
528 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
We never said we're just friends tho :(( ㅋㅋ -pcy  
628 Likes

Parkhyunee  
Y YALL SO HYPE?! THEY'VE ADMITTED THEIR RELATIONSHIP IN THE GRWM VIDEO!! THERE'S NOTHING TO BE SHOCKED ABOUT GUYS!!   
693 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
Ikr...they got no chill! ㅋㅋ -pcy  
528 Likes

Luluhaen  
DAMN, YOU TWO!!!! I'LL SHAVED YOUR HAIR OFF THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU BOTH!!!  
637 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
Cue, angry lulu hyung...It was an accident though, hyung :)) -pcy  
728 Likes

Luluxsese  
Ur such an angel for revealing their relationships   
472 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
Ikr? ㅋㅋ -pcy  
463 Likes

Taopanda  
CHANYEOL HYUUUUNG!!!! WTF?!  
492 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
Ilyt, tao-ah! ㅋㅋ :)) -pcy  
482 likes

Dyonut K  
I'M GONNA CHOKE YOU BOTH SOOO BAD!!!!!!   
432 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
Why? Did I say something wrong, penguin? Oh! I guess Jonginnie rejected your confession ㅎㅎ :)) -pcy

\--  
{BBHYUN}  
Quick Announcement | Kyoong's party 

A new video was uploaded after the Q and A and this time it was an announcement video. The usual intro played then it showed Baekhyun sitting, white shelves with cute pastel decorations was his background. Unlike the last video, wherein he's properly dressed, this time his hair is still kinda messy and he's wearing a large hoodie and his clothing under can't be seen. The camera was set in a positon that can only show his upper body until his head.

"Good day, bbs! It's your pup, Hyunee, and I'm here for a quick announcement!" He greeted while smiling widely.

"You guys may or may not know but my birthday is on May 6 that's why I planned on having a birthday party! And you all are invited! The party will happen in SMTOWN@coexartium 5F SM Theatre on May 4 and it's a Thursday at exactly 7:30 pm! You should all go! It's going to be fun! I'll be with lots of surprise guests and many more exciting things will happen! The tickets are available at my website, www.bbhyun.com/tickets for 22,000 won!" He continued.

"And we have a special offer for those who have the limited edition magazine, which is very hard to find, I'm sorry, to all subscribers or fans that own the limited edition mag, the ticket is free for you guys!" He added

"I'll see you all there,bbs! This has been your pup, Hyunee! Give this video a big thumbs up and please subscribe if you haven't! Also, if you are interested you can follow me on my social media accounts, links will be down in the description box below!" He waved and ended the video.

Comments • 37,923  
HyunPark  
I hope I can come ㅠㅠ I have work ㅠㅠ  
281 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
Aw, it's such a pity :(( but it's fine! You should prioritize your work :)) Let's see each other next time!   
458 Likes

cbcbcbxx  
I'M COMING WAIT FOR ME OMG!!!!  
218 Likes  
>Bbhyun  
Okay, okay ㅋㅋ I'll wait for you ㅋㅋ I'll see you there!   
371 Likes

ParkByuncxb  
Heol...Why are there no tickets left? ㅠㅠ  
572 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
Omo, really?! I didn't know many will come that's why the tickets released are only few :(  
491 Likes

Luluhaen  
Why are we not invited??  
382 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
I invited you, hyung!!! Go bring Sehunnie! :))  
431 Likes

Taopanda  
I'll come ~  
391 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
Really?! I thought you have a sched :(( Ask Kris hyung to come with you!!! :))  
492 Likes

Dyonut K  
......I'll bring Jongin......  
306 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
I love you, Soooooo   
614 Likes

\--  
{Bbhyundaily}  
Vlog 84 KYOONG'S BIRTHDAY PARTY

The birthday boy was woken up by the sound of his alarm, he blinked trying to adjust to the sunlight. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and yawned. He reached for his vlogging camera which is placed on his nightstand. All in his morning glory, he opened his camera and hit the record button.

"Goodmorning, bbs! It's me your pup, Hyunee. I just woke up and I haven't wash up which I'm going to do now." He stood up and head towards his bathroom. He placed his camera near the sink so it can continue recording while he's doing his morning rituals. After some minutes, he's all clean and dry. The camera still in his hands, he went down and smell something nice. He was confused because he lives alone, so he walked towards his kitchen and there he saw his giant wearing an apron, cooking.

He went closer silently and gave the taller a back hug. Chanyeol was shocked because someone's arms are wrapped around his waist and a head is leaning on his back. He turned around saw the older holding a camera. He hugged him back and greeted him a 'goodmorning', Baekhyun said the same.

"Why are here so early in the morning, mister?" Baekhyun asked while the model continued cooking.

"I miss you too, babe." Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "Hyung, it's 11:45 am, it's almost lunch!" Chanyeol said while giggling.

"I miss you, puuup!!" He tiptoed and give the taller a peck on the his cheek.

Chanyeol just came back last night from Paris for a runway together with Kris, Sehun and Jongin.

"But why are you really here, love?" The smaller continued asking.

"Because I want to, also it's your birthday party tonight, we'll go together." Chanyeol answered, his back facing the older. Baekhyun nodded.

Baekhyun sat down and patiently waited for the food. He watched his boyfriend's back while he is busy moving around the youtuber's kitchen. It was a lovely sight to start his day. He missed his pup, they haven't seen each other for a week because of their busy schedules but the model gave up his rest just to be present in his birthday party.

Once the food is ready, Chanyeol set the table with the older's help. They ate happily, Baekhyun complimented Chanyeol and his food, like he usually does. They talked about the things they did this past week. After eating, Chanyeol did the dishes, eventhough the youtuber asked him not to.

They both sat on a couch and watched a movie. In the middle of watching, he looked down at Chanyeol who is now sleeping with his head on the top of Baekhyun's lap. The smaller giggled and ran his fingers through the other's hair. As the movie ended, the youtuber reached for his phone and scroll through his social media accounts, he checked his email too. Finding everything boring, since he can't move or else he'll disturb the sleep of his tired pup, he decided to sleep too.

Chanyeol woke up and the sun is now setting, he sat up and looked to his left, he saw his hyung sleeping in an uncomfortably position. Even though he didn't want to wake the older up, he needed to or else they'll be late for the party. He saw the Baekhyun's vlogging camera on the side table, so he grabbed it and pressed the record button.

"Hyung, wake up~" He said softly, he didn't want a repeat of what happened last time so he said it softly as possible. Chanyeol repeated it, the smaller moved and opened his eyes.

"Ah, my body hurts." Baekhyun complained.

"Why didn't you wake me up, baby? We should've moved to the your bedroom." Chanyeol asked.

"You looked so peaceful sleeping and you needed sleep." Baekhyun answered, the taller just sighed and they both head to the older's bedroom.

Baekhyun was the first one to enter the bathroom, because he takes too much time preparing than Chanyeol. After a few minutes, he went out with a robe. The purpose of the party is to be closer with his subscribers, so he asked everyone to wear comfortable clothes because they'll be there to enjoy. He didn't wear any makeup for today's event, he still looks the same though. He stood in front of his huge mirror and recorded a clip of his ootd.

"Since I asked you guys to wear comfortable clothes, I'm just wearing a cute sweater, black skinny jeans and my Gucci sneakers. Alsooo, I didn't wear any makeup. Do I look fine?" He asked and he heard a voice saying 'You're always gorgeous, baby.' A small smile appeared on his face. Chanyeol stood beside him and Baekhyun also filmed his ootd.

"My pup here is being cute with his navy blue shirt underneath his pink pastel bomber jacket together wth his black skinnys and his yeezys." Baekhyun explained.

It's 1 hour before the event so both of them went straight to Chanyeol's sportscar. Baekhyun recorded a timelapse of the buildings they'd passed by and the road as well.  
They passed by the line of girls waiting in front of the entrance so he lowered down his window, he brought his camera out of the window to film them while greeting them as well. It was a loooong line, he didn't expect the tickets to be sold out. 200 tickets were released and 6 who will attend have their limited edition mags so 206 sits will be filled out.

They entered the backstage and greeted the staffs. They head straight to Baekhyun's waiting room. Once they got more near, loud voices can be heard. They entered the room and saw all of his youtubers and model friends. He gave each and every one a hug, the taller greeted them too. And since it is Baekhyun's party, he needs to enjoy together with his subscribers so the staffs who organized the event hired cameramen to capture and film everything, from them entering the backstage until everyone leaves the venue so Baekhyun can enjoy without worrying about the things that are needed to be filmed.

He spent his time talking to everyone to kill the time. After an hour later, a staff knocked on their door and asked them to standby. They all went near the stage and wait, a edited video of some of his youtube videos was showing. The lights turned off and Baekhyun stood in the center of the stage, the lights were on again. The audience yelled, shouted, cheered and hit the person beside them.

"Wow, you're a lot." Baekhyun said, amused by the amount of people and how loud they are.

"So...uhm...hey bbs! It's your pup Hyunee! It's nice to see you all!" Baekhyun greeted and the audience screamed.

"Before we start the program, I would to introduce to you all my special guests." He said.

"First we have my youtuber friends, Luhan hyung aka Luluhaen, Tao aka Taopanda and Kyungsoo aka Dyonut K." He continued, the people clapped and cheered.

"Also we have my model friends, Wu Yifan aka Kris, Kim Jongin aka Kai and Oh Sehun the baby." Baekhyun added and laughed, the said baby gave him a glare and the people did as before.

"And last but not the least, my pup, Chanyeollie." He introduced, people's screams were three times louder than before.

They all sat on the couch, that was set up on the stage. Baekhyun and Chanyeol sat on the large couch placed on the center and the others sat on both sides. The party started with a talk to warm the audience up. It then move to the games, everyone was enjoying, the atmosphere was great, and all are hyped up. For the third segment, it's the opening of gifts. All of the gifts given to him by his subscribers were on the side, he stood up picked 5, Chanyeol went near him to help him bring the large ones. They both place the gifts near them and sat down.

"First gift is from, Rachel and oh! She's from the States!" The older said.

"She's here right?" He asked, then a girl from the fifth row stood up. "There she is! Hey, Rachel! What's up?" He greeted her in English then he handed Chanyeol the card, so he could read it later. He opened it and he saw two designer coats with the same design.

"Wait, what?" He said confused, the subscriber named Rachel once again stood up and spoke, "One's for Chanyeol!" She said, Baekhyun nodded and released an 'ah'. He gave the larger one to Chanyeol and they both checked it out.

The next gift is in a big Mac paperbag, he opened it and it is full on Mac products. The third one is small box, he opened it and he saw two box, it's a couple wristwatch. The fourth one is an expensive pair of shoes and the last is a paperbag full of makeup products again.

And for the last segment, his friends were asked to give him a birthday message before giving him their gifts, they started off with Luhan.

"Hyuneeee~ Happy birthday, bb! Enjoy being 26, always take care, god bless you and more boys to come." Luhan said and laughed, Baekhyun did too but Chanyeol gave Luhan a glare.

"Hyung, Happy birthday! Always keep you feet on the ground. Also, please take care of Chanyeollie-hyung. Saranghae, Hyunee hyung!" Sehun said.

"Happy birthday, fucker. I hate you." Kyungsoo said shortly, which made Baekhyun laughed.

"Happy birthday, hyung! Always be healthy! Saranghae, hyung!" Jongin greeted.

"Happy birthday, Hyunee hyung! Don't be too harsh on Chanyeol. Stay strong, to both of you." Tao said and chuckled afterwards.

"Baekhyun-ah, Happy birthday. Keep on doing the things you love, and more birthdays to come." Kris greeted.

HunHan couple gave him a wristwatch from Rolex, KaiSoo couple gave the youtuber a new camera and the TaoRis couple gave him a wallet.

And to end the party, Chanyeol gave a message for the birthday celebrant.

"Happy birthday, baby. Always remember that I'm always here for you, if you are having problems then tell me I'll do everything to help you. If you're having a hardtime, I'll be here to cheer you up. We got your back. Also, don't mind the haters, they're just envious of you. I wish we could travel more in the future. I wish you all the best, hyung, saranghae." Chanyeol said sincerely, he handed Baekhyun a small paperbag. He opened it and saw a small box, he opened it to see what is inside. It is a ring, from Gucci. The taller asked for his right hand to put the ring in his ring finger. Everyone screamed because of the beautiful sight they're witnessing.

All people on stage bid their goodbyes to the audience to end the party. The screen became black and moved on to the next clip. Baekhyun is sitting on the edge of his bed in his pjs while Chanyeol is near him, sleeping. It was just a short clip of Baekhyun thanking everyone for everything. After that, the video ended.

Comments • 59,291

Bbchanchan  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAEKHYUNNIEEEE WE LOVE YOUUUUU  
391 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
Thankyou, bb! I love you all too ~   
572 Likes

BaekPark  
NOBODY CAN BEAT OUR HYUNEE'S BEAUTY!! EVEN YEOLLIED SAID SO!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY OPPA!! GBU ~  
423 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
Thankyouuu, bb! Godbless you too 

Chanbaekpark  
HE HAS LOTS OF GIFTS O_O CAN I HAVE SOME?? HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAY~~  
208 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
Thankyou, bb! But it's mine though :(( ㅋㅋㅋ

Luluhaen  
CONGRATS FOR THE WEDDING!!  
602 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
Wtf, hyung?! They might believe you! You're crazy ㅋㅋㅋ  
472 Likes

Taopanda  
Designer brands...woah  
413 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
You have lots of them too! And can ask Kri$ hyung to buy you everything! ㅋㅋ  
532 Likes

Dyonut K  
Heol, my money. Why the fuck did we even bought that expensive camera?!  
656 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
Idk ㅋㅋ but thaaanks! I needed a new one!   
614 Likes

\--  
{BBHYUN}  
Mini Paris Haul ft. PCY

Baekhyun's usual video intro played then a clip of him sitting with his hair in a bun was showed. Shelves with cute decors is still his background, also next to him is Park Chanyeol wearing comfy clothes.

"Good afternoon, bbs! It's your pup, Hyunee and I'm back for another haul video!" He greeted.

"For those who doesn't know and haven't watch my birthday vlog, go click the i icon on the upper right corner. I told everyone in that video that my Chanyeollie just came from Paris so he did some shopping for me while he's there." He explained, Chanyeol nodding beside him like a good pup.

"Okay! So first we have this plain white with 'Oh L'amour' on it." He stated, he turned his head to asked Chanyeol, "From what brand is this?"

"I forgot already" The model answered while laughing. "I'll search it up and put everything in the description box below." The youtuber said.

"Next, is this wallet from Gucci" he raised the wallet to show the camera. "It has a snake embroidery" he added.

"Next is also from Gucci, it's a pair of sneakers with a bee embroidered on the side." He said showing the shoes to the camera.

"We also have a black hat with 'the parisians' chuchu' embroidered on the side, with the France flag." He explained while showing the cap to the cam.

"And for the last, we have another pair of shoes this time it's from Balenciaga." He raised the shoes to show it to the cam.

"Sorry if it is short, I just wanted to share it to you guys. Thankyou all for watching! Please give this a big thumbs up and please subscribe! Also, you can follow me on my social media accounts, links in the description box below! This has been your pup, Hyunee and may your eyebrows always be on fleek!" Both of them waved, gave a flying  
kiss and the video ended.

Comments • 40, 342

HyuneexxYeollie  
CHANYEOL IS RICH DAAAAMN  
502 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
Not really...he's broke now jk ㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
613 Likes

ParkxByun  
Bye money   
413 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
Goodbye ㅋㅋㅋ  
610 Likes

Chanbaek_cb  
Chanbaek : can buy everything  
Me : can't even buy food  
729 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
My money is also not enough to buy food! ㅋㅋㅋ  
583 Likes

Luluhaen  
PARK IS DAMN RICH!!  
739 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
No, he's poor now ㅋㅋ  
713 Likes

Taopanda  
GUCCIIIIIIII!!!!!  
513 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
You have Kris hyung, ask him to buy you those ㅋㅋ  
631 Likes

Dyonut K  
Ur too spoiled  
472 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
I DIDN'T ASKED HIM TO BUY ME THOSE!! :((  
723 Likes

\--  
{BBHYUN}  
A day in a model's life | PCY

An unusual song played, new clips and text was shown, it's a special intro for Chanyeol since he's the star of this video. Also this time, they have people to help record everything. The video started with the curtains closed and the room slightly dark. The taller is still in bed together with Baekhyun, who is still sleeping. He wrapped his arms on the older's waist and pulled him closer. After cuddling, the model stood up, still in his pjs with his messy hair and swollen face. He opened the curtains to brighten up the room.

Baekhyun got out of their bed, and went straight to the bathroom, Chanyeol followed him afterwards. The video showed both of them brushing their teeth, washing their faces and doing their morning routines. They both went out of the bathroom to prepare for breakfast. Both of them enter the kitchen to fry some bacon and eggs.

"Sometimes, it just either me or him cooking because the other is too tired from work." Baekhyun explained by the voice over.

They ate while chatting, after eating they relaxed in the living room for a bit. After a few minutes, they both took a bath because Chanyeol has a schedule before lunch. They both threw on a shirt, some black jeans and white sneakers. Chanyeol is having a shoot for a clothing line.

They entered the studio and greeted the staffs, after greeting everyone they went directly to the room provided for the model. Baekhyun sat on a couch and did things to his phone. The makeup artist applied light makeup, while the stylist asked him to wear three tops with the colors white, nude and brown that are now on top of each other together with the brown pants and the only accessory he is wearing is a wristwatch. They started the shoot and it lasted for 3 hours, it ended right before lunch.

For the next schedule, Baekhyun and Chanyeol is going to have a lunch meeting with the producer of Kim Jongdae's show to talk about the recording. After the lunch meeting, Baekhyun has to go back home to change clothes because he'll attend a youtubers' event so both of them had to part ways.

"Baby, I'm going. Take care!" Baekhyun said before parting ways.

"Call me, hyung!" Chanyeol said before Baekhyun got inside his car, the older just nodded.

Chanyeol has to go to a broadcasting station to film for the show, 'the runway', because Chanyeol is one of the judges. He filmed for five hours and it ended at night. In the middle of driving, Baekhyun called.

"Yes hyung?"

"Are you on your way home?"

"Yes, I'm near."

"I'm still here, do you wanna meet up to eat dinner?"

"Yeah, sure! Let's meet at *******"

"Yeah, yeah! I'll see you later, drive safely. I love you!"

"Yes~ I love you too, babe"

They met up, ate and went back to Baekhyun's house to rest and sleep because both of them are tired from the activites they had done the whole day. Chanyeol had always been busy since he started his modelling career. Sometimes, he can't sleep because of too much schedules. There are times he had to go to different countries every other day for work. It is tough but he has his hyung now so everything was easier than before. He now have someone caring for him.

Comments • 42,193

Chanbaek_Park  
Yeollie is sooo busy!!  
392 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
Ikr :((  
628 Likes

HyuneeByun  
Park has lots of things to do! O_O  
423 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
I knooow :((  
382 Likes

Luluhaen  
TAKE CARE OF CHANYEOLLIE!!!!  
737 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
NE~  
734 Likes

Taopanda  
Chanyoda hyung looks tired ㅋㅋ  
639 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
He is. :((

Dyonut K  
Ya! Why don't you take care of ur boyfriend?!  
382 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
I AM TAKING CARE OF HIM!!! :((  
639 Likes

\--  
{BBHYUNDAILY}  
NYC DATE + THE YES (UNRELEASED CLIPS)

The same intro played and the next clip, for the first time, showed Chanyeol. Instead of his casual and comfy clothes that the people usually saw whenever he is in Baekhyun's videos, this time he is wearing a elegant coat, looking sharp and proper. For this vlog, he's doing the intro.

"Hey guys, it's me Chanyeol! We are currently in a waiting room, and since I'm bored and my baby's getting his hair done. He asked me to do an intro for the unreleased clips in NYC." He explained.

"You should thank me guys! I'm the one who pestered him to upload this!" He giggled. "Also there clips that we shouldn't have showed to you because Kris hyung and all will probably choke us." He continued "But! Enough with the talking, let's get it started!" He added and the next clip played.

The first clip showed both of them entering Starbucks.

"Can I have your order?" The girl asked and smiled.

"2 Iced Americano, 1 venti and 1 grande." Chanyeol said, the youtuber is just standing beside him. The model took out his wallet to get some money.

They went out Starbucks with coffees in their hands. They walked along the streets of New York, just wandering around.

It is time for lunch and they both wanted pizza so they entered a pizza parlor and ate their pizzas side to side. In the next clip, the two of them are inside Uniqlo, buying some clothes. Chanyeol put something in their basket but Baekhyun returned it back to it's original place.

The next clip showed, Kris rambling about random stuffs, Luhan and Tao banging their heads, Kyungsoo sleeping and Sehun and Jongin dancing crazily, everyone looking drunk.

The last clip showed both of them in a yacht with the others, they all have wine glass in their hands and the sun is already setting.

"Hyung, I like you." Chanyeol suddenly said, the older was taken a back but immediately said, "Hyung like you too."

"Really?" The taller asked, and the smaller nodded. "Then we should be boyfriends, what the ef are we waiting for?" He added.

"Hmm, 'kay." Baekhyun simply agreed, the taller was shocked because of how straightforward his hyung is and he didn't reply for a few minutes.

"Ya, I already said yes! Aren't you gonna even say or do something?" Baekhyun asked, still got no reply, so he grabbed the taller's neck and kissed him deeply.

The video ended.

Comments • 69,621

ParkByun_6104  
DA KIIIIISSSSSSS!!!!!!!  
682 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
I'll give you one!   
760 Likes

Chanbaek_64  
PARK CHANYEOL BECAME A STATUE ㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
538 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
ㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
492 Likes  
Luluhaen  
Lol I didn't know that you said yes this way! ㅋㅋㅋ Very funny ㅋㅋㅋ  
614 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
I like it that way ㅋㅋ I hate cheesy shts it make me cringe ㅋㅋ  
693 Likes

Taopanda  
Tf happened to Chanyeol hyung?! ㅋㅋㅋ  
739 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
Idk ㅋㅋ  
481 Likes

Dyonut K  
Hmm, 'kay.   
630 Likes  
>Bbhyun replied  
I love you too   
714 Likes

  
It isn't serious but this is how they became official.

  
-  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
